A Change Is Gonna Come
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Lily/Mateo fic. Short little fic about these two, and how their relationship may begin. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Lily/Mateo fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Off the Map. _

_..._

_A/N: While my heart still lies with Lily/Ben, I love the actor who plays Mateo, and kinda like the feel of these two right now, especially since Ben is back - temporarily, hopefully - with Ryan. _

_So, I decided to write a little fic about these two. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Dr. Lily Brenner finished up with her day, wiping the sweat from her brow after she'd tossed her gloves into the nearest garbage can. The last of her stack of patients had been cared for, and she was officially off the clock. She glanced at the time, grimacing slightly. She was supposed to be meeting her new 'friend' when she was off work, but there was no way she'd have time to shower beforehand.

Lily vainly hoped that he would be one of those guys who showed up ten or fifteen minutes late, to make it look like they weren't too desperate. Maybe she could sneak in a quickie.

"Dr. Brenner, you have a visitor," one of the nurses informed her.

Lily almost groaned, but inwardly was glad that he wasn't one of _those_ guys. She felt the smallest pang of regret, her mind flickering to her departed fiancé. She pushed the thought away, telling herself that he would want her to move on.

Lily thanked the nurse, and made her way to her locker, quickly depositing her gear before making her way out of the clinic.

Mateo was waiting for her by the steps of the main entrance, a smile gracing his features when he saw her coming. "Hey you," he greeted, standing up a little straighter, even though he hadn't really been slouching.

"Hey yourself," she replied, walking down the steps. "Right on time."

Mateo gave her a strange look, tilting his head. "Is that bad?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I was just hoping I could sneak a shower in before we headed out," she explained. "It's been a long day, I'm sure I smell less than fresh."

Mateo grinned, stepping forward and leaning towards her. Before Lily could so much as say a word, let alone stop him, he was inches from her, cheek brushing against hers as he inhaled slowly. He leaned back slower, glancing into her surprised eyes. "You smell perfect to me."

Lily fought the smile that snuck onto her face, rolling her eyes. "Ahh, you probably say that to all the girls."

"Only the pretty doctors who owe me a drink," he replied.

Lily feigned offense, bringing a hand to her chest. "So much for the kindness of strangers."

Mateo held his arm out for her, a carefree smirk on his attractive face. "I always collect my debts."

Lily accepted his arm, walking with him towards his car. "Well, I'll just have to be careful not to take any loans out from you ... wouldn't want to have to suffer the consequences."

"Si, senorita. Ten mucho cuidado," Mateo joked softly, walking her to the passenger side and opening the door for her.

Lily smiled at the gentlemanly act, pulling her arm out of his to get into the car. She was happy that she'd accepted the date with Mateo, needing a break from the clinic and her own drama for a while. Mateo made her feel so at ease, even though she'd just met him. It was nice.

Mateo quickly moved around to the driver's side of the car, hopping in and starting the ignition. He pulled away from the clinic, making his way to the sweet little spot he'd picked out for their dinner.

Neither of them noticed the slightly disappointed eyes of Dr. Keeton following their movements. Off in their own world, neither one of them saw him shake his head, regretting the position he'd found himself in.

...

_The end ... for now. I might add some more chapters to this later, but for now, it's complete. _

_Also, that Spanish bit is supposed to read: "Yes, Miss. Be very careful." _

_Well, what did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
